


Drunken General Kenobi: A Field Observation

by hellowkatey



Series: The Lost Adventures of Anakin and Obi-Wan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody and Rex on Babysitting Duty, Drunk Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Karaoke Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: After a long time of being deployed, the gang decides to go out for drinks on their first night on leave. Obi-Wan has a little too much to drink and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Lost Adventures of Anakin and Obi-Wan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746991
Comments: 17
Kudos: 486





	Drunken General Kenobi: A Field Observation

It had been a hard couple of months. The rest time between battles was few and far between, so receiving word that the 212th and 501st were to be recalled back to Coruscant for a few weeks of leave had everyone's spirits high. As if they didn't spend enough time together, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, and a few other troopers made plans to get a celebratory drink as soon as they got on-world. 

"I think tonight is going to be the night, Rex," Anakin whispered, glancing over at his former master slumped in a chair, reading something on a datapad. "He's burnt out. At his wit's end. I think we're going to meet ten drink Obi-Wan." 

Rex shakes his head. "No way. If anything, him being tired is only going to make him turn in early." 

Anakin smirks, pulling a teabag out of his pocket and shaking it in front of the captain's face. "That's why I picked _this_ up." 

"What is _this_?" 

"Concentrated black tea from Gatalenta. It has three times the caffeine as in a cup of caf. One cup of this and he'll be ready to party all night long." Rex crosses his arms over his chest, disapproval evident in his knit brows, and set jaw. Anakin pokes him the ribs with his elbow. "Oh come on, it'll be worth it once he's on drink seven and starts speaking every language but Basic." 

"His Mando'a _is_ surprisingly fluent when he's drunk." 

"Which is weird 'cause he usually only knows a few words when sober." 

Anakin turns to the hot water kettle in the lounge and pours it into a mug with the teabag. As it's steeping, Ahsoka walks into the lounge.

"Hey, Snips!" Anakin waves her over. The Togruta approaches him and Rex. She too looks as tired as everyone else with dark bags under her eyes, but a smile on her young face.

"Yeah, Master?" 

"I just remembered I have to finish some paperwork, will you take Obi-Wan his tea?" 

Rex glances at Anakin suspiciously but doesn't say anything. Ahsoka looks across the lounge where Obi-Wan sits and then back at Anakin, crossing her arms and giving him a look that can only mean she's going to sass him.

"Is _paperwork_ preventing you from walking an extra ten steps?" 

"You know when _I_ was a padawan and I questioned the orders of my master, Obi-Wan used to--" 

"Fine, fine," she rolls her eyes, taking the mug from Anakin. "I see Master Obi-Wan's methods really helped reform you," she says sarcastically before turning and walking away. 

Anakin and Rex watch as she walks over to Obi-Wan and hands him the mug. He seems surprised but gives her an appreciative smile. 

"What was the point of that?" 

Anakin pats Rex on the shoulder. "If I gave him the tea, he'd suspect I was up to something, but he can't say no to Ahsoka." With that Anakin strides out of the lounge to go let Padmé know he probably won't be making it home tonight.

* * *

Since becoming a knight, Obi-Wan has loosened up on drinking in front of Anakin. As a padawan, he saw his master enjoy the occasional glass of Corellian Brandy or red wine, but it was always casual and he hardly passed the point of tipsy. Then Anakin's padawan braid came off and it was like he had risen into a whole new world. He started getting invited out to the cantinas with the other officers and Jedi Generals or to small get-togethers to share a bottle of good scotch over a game of sabacc in the master's quarters. In this, he discovered that his former master 1. can drink like a damn maniac and 2. is extremely predictable and consistent in his antics.

After a particularly long deployment a year or so back, it got back to Anakin that some of the men in the 212th had started documenting the various phases of drunken General Kenobi. Anakin, of course, found this absolutely hilarious and asked for a copy. 

**1 Drink: Normal**

They met at the cantina after landing on Coruscant. Anakin made sure to choose one that was known for generous pours but was close enough to walk back to the Temple. When he arrived Obi-Wan was already at the bar with Cody. Anakin smirked when he saw his master's leg bouncing up and down and his fingers drumming on the bartop. Obviously, the Gatalentian tea had done its job. 

"Obi-Wan, whatcha drinking?" Anakin asks, sliding into the seat next to him and glancing down at the artificially blue beverage in front of him. 

"Honestly, I have no idea," he says, lifting the glass and looking down into the cloudy liquid. "I thought I ordered an ale, but then this came. It's quite good, actually." 

Anakin takes the glass from him and takes a sip, immediately recoiling at the hot burn of the alcohol as it goes down his throat. "This is like fruit-flavored ship fuel. You could get drunk just by smelling that."

Obi-Wan chuckles, his eyes twinkling. "That's the point, my young friend." He takes a large sip of the drink like it's water instead of a fire hazard. Anakin glances at Rex, giving him a small smile. Anakin has a very good feeling about reaching ten-drink Kenobi. 

**2 Drinks: Excessive Smiling**

Obi-Wan's face is flushed and he has this permanent grin on his face that indicates he has reached his two-drink stage. There's a blue tint at the edges of his mustache from his brightly colored beverages he's been enjoying so far.

"I must say, it feels great to be back. I did not realize how much I missed Coruscant until stepping on the planet seemed to energize me completely." Obi-Wan says after ordering another round.

Rex looks at Anakin. Anakin sips his drink slyly. 

**3 Drinks: Loud**

"You couldn't _stand_ _on your own_ , General." Cody groans. "Your back was broken!" 

"MY SPINE WAS _FRACTURED_ _."_ Obi-Wan fires back, his voice much louder than it needs to be in order to be heard over the music in the cantina.

"I don't see how that's better."

"I ABSOLUTELY COULD HAVE FOUGHT." 

"You couldn't feel either of your legs!" 

"I DON'T NEED TO FEEL MY LEGS TO STAND!" 

Cody shakes his head in disbelief. 

Fives walks up behind Anakin watching as Cody and Obi-Wan continue to argue about whether or not it is possible to run with a severe spinal injury. Kix stands between them attempting to mediate with actual medical knowledge but neither of them seems to be listening to him. 

"Why's General Kenobi yelling?" Fives asks. Anakin downs the last of his second drink, already feeling the effects. He holds up three fingers and Fives nods knowingly. "I thought that list was just a joke."

"AND YOU WONDER WHY I HATE GEONOSIS." Obi-Wan huffs, throwing back the rest of his fourth drink, much to the relief of everyone standing close to him. 

"Just wait, Fives. The show has hardly begun."

**4 Drinks: Wise Old Story Teller**

"We went to the moon in order to find the Opposition but were met with a guerrilla militia with special shields that actually prevented our lightsabers from harming them. They overpowered us and our pilots were unable to land for extraction. We had to run, but a massive sinkhole opened up in the ground and I was swept up into it."

"Did you make it?" A drunken Arc-trooper asked, earning a smack to the center of his chest from another clone.

"He's sitting right there, you _di'kut_." 

Obi-Wan chuckles. "My master climbed out on a tree branch and saved me. Then the terrorists we were looking for scared the army that was attacking us away. Except we found out they weren't hardened terrorists, but a group of performance artists making harmless political statements." 

Those sitting around Obi-Wan listen quietly and with genuine interest. This is Anakin's personal favorite stage of Obi-Wan's progression. It's not often he hears his former master talk about his past. Even when Anakin was his padawan, he knew better than to ask Obi-Wan about it-- talking about Qui-Gon seemed to be difficult for him.

The order was so different when Obi-Wan was a padawan. Despite Anakin entering the order before the war began, he still came into a new world in which the Sith were alive and posed a palpable threat. Anakin wasn't allowed the same freedoms Obi-Wan was at his age. He was behind on his training and the council didn't entirely trust him (they still don't sometimes, but Anakin tries to ignore it). A part of him wishes he had a normal Temple upbringing-- growing up in the creche, not knowing what the world is like outside of being a Jedi. Maybe he wouldn't be as tempted to imagine life if he were to leave. Maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty about having those thoughts. 

Anakin shakes his head at his own thoughts. Obi-Wan's frequent advice to him rings in his head-- _Don't focus on the past or worry about the future._

"I had to make the difficult choice to defy my master and contact the council," Obi-Wan says, glancing over at Anakin. Anakin perks up. He's never heard _this_ part of the story. "I had to take Master Qui-Gon's place as the representative of the Republic at the treaty signings. He had these visions that worried him. They predicted the treaty ceremony ending in a bloodbath. It turned out his visions were correct..."

Anakin frequently finds Padawan Obi-Wan was a very different person than Master Obi-Wan. Maybe that's why he likes four-drink Kenobi so much. In a strange way, it makes him seem like a real person instead of the outstanding Jedi everyone makes him out to be. Anakin always wonders if it's bad he finds comfort in Obi-Wan's flaws. He feels guilty every time he stumbles across a new tidbit of fun facts about the man that depicts him as impulsive or emotional-- things Obi-Wan hammers Anakin about still to this day-- that gives him a feeling of satisfaction. No wonder Obi-Wan is reluctant to talk about his padawan days.

Maybe that's why these little stories only come out when he's thoroughly tipsy. 

An arm falls across Anakin's shoulder and he looks to his side to see Rex nursing his drink. His eyes are a bit glazed and it's obvious he's hitting his limit of sobriety. "Had to send a few of the shinies back to the barracks." 

"Newbies can't hang?" 

Rex shrugs. "To be fair, they're only like ten standard years old." 

**5 Drinks: Flirty**

Anakin grabs Obi-Wan by the wrist and hauls him away from a pretty Twi'lek woman sitting at the bar. 

"Don't be rude, Anakin, I was having a conversation." Obi-Wan huffs, the strong stench of whatever's in the neon green drink he's switched to blowing in Anakin's face. 

"You asked her if she wanted to _see your lightsabe_ r." 

"It's a very elegant weapon. A marvelous conversation starter." He tears his wrist out of Anakin's hand and smooths his robes. 

"You do realize-- you know what, nevermind." Anakin groans. "Why don't you just-- Obi-Wan?" Anakin turns around and Obi-Wan has melted back into the crowded cantina. After scanning the crowd a few times he spots him on the other side of the bar flashing a dazzling smile at another poor life form.

**6 Drinks: Galaxy Pong Champion**

Somehow at around six drinks, Obi-Wan manages to turn into a university student with a partying problem. As soon as Anakin hears the tell-tale sounds of hooting and hollering coming from a group in the corner, he knows exactly where to find his master. 

Low and behold, Obi-Wan faces a young humanoid boy who looks like he might actually be a university student. He throws the small ball at a tiered set of floating plastoid cups in a graceful arc, landing perfectly in the center one. The boy frowns, pushing the cup to the side. Obi-Wan throws the second ball and hits another cup. Kix and Fives stand on either side of Obi-Wan looking very invested in the game and cheering him on. 

Anakin is about 88% sure Obi-Wan is using the Force. 

**7 Drinks: Polyglot**

"Raise gar gaan meh Anakin told gar te aka Ru'kel cuyir easy bal then something blew laam." Obi-Wan yells across a group of troopers. All of them raise their hands, some of them snickering. Obi-Wan also raises his hand, flashing a mischievous look at Anakin. 

"Hey! Why was my name in that? What did you say?" Anakin turns to Rex. "What did he say?" 

"Cha toupee jen," Obi-Wan says. Anakin glares at him, crossing his arms. "I speak Huttese, Obi-Wan, I know you just told him not to tell me." 

**8 Drinks: Blatant Disregard for Appropriate Force-Use**

A purple-colored drink levitates from the bar to Obi-Wan's hand. He takes a sip of it, a small stream falling down onto his robes. He doesn't acknowledge it all. Obi-Wan then allows the glass hover next to him while he walks over to where Commander Cody and Kix are sitting at a booth.

Anakin throws back a shot with Rex. At this point, he hardly reacts to the burning liquid running down his throat. Warmth has spread through Anakin's body as his tipsiness has faded into full-on inebriation. The world is a little blurry and he is hyper-aware of every time he blinks, but he feels good. 

"He really is a chaotic bastard when he's drunk." 

"I think you may be right about reaching ten tonight."

Anakin looks back at Obi-Wan, unsurprised to see that he has used the Force to lift the liquid out of Kix's drink and has it hovering in an orb above his head while Cody tries and fails at suppressing his laughter. Kix's eyes are wide as he tries to duck out of the way of the beverage that threatens to soak him at any moment. 

"I can't imagine what could possibly follow nine."

Rex says, watching as the orb gets carefully placed back into Kix's cup. Relief washes over the clone's face. 

"My money's on sad drunk." 

There's a yelp of surprise and the sound of shattering glass. Anakin and Rex whirl around to see Obi-Wan staring wide-eyed at his purple drink now all over the table and the glass in pieces. Cody has his head in his hands and Kix can't stop laughing. 

"Not to worry.' Obi-Wan says, waving his hand, and the broken shards start to raise off the table. 

"Oh no," Rex says and Anakin sighs. 

"I got 'em." 

**9 Drinks: Affectionate**

Anakin is sitting at the bar when he feels an armrest across his shoulder and the feeling of a beard brush against his temple. He looks up to see Obi-Wan standing next to him, looking _very drunk_. His hair has strands going in every direction like he stood in a wind tunnel. His eyes are glassy and his cheeks and the tops of his ears are bright pink.

"How're doing, Ani? Keeping up?" He asks, his Corsecanti accent thicker than he's ever heard it. 

"Of course, Master. I've learned from only the best." 

"Glad to hear it. I truly needed this, I believe."

"A night out?" 

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin sadly for a moment, like he's holding back. At this point, though, his filter has all but left him. "I meant the numbing feeling of a little too much to drink." 

That was more honest than Anakin was expecting. He thinks back to what he said earlier about getting to see ten-drink Obi-Wan because of how burnt out he's become and starts to feel guilty. It was more of a joke at the time... one that apparently seems to be hitting close to the truth. 

"Do you feel like this often, Master?" Anakin prods... just to make sure. 

He stares past Anakin blankly. "No... Just occasionally. Mediation usually suffices." 

Anakin relaxes at his answer. He's obviously not aware of what he's saying. Obi-Wan sways slightly, prompting Anakin to bring his arm up around his master's back to support him better. "How are _you_ feeling?" 

"I feel fine."

"Do you mean "fine" like when you have to be carried off the battlefield, or "fine" like when you haven't slept in six days and start to hallucinate?"

Obi-Wan pauses, considering this. "The second one, I believe." 

Anakin can't help but smile. He guides his master down to the barstool next to him. Obi-Wan leans his elbow on the bartop, that silly grin still on his face. 

"I forget you're not a youngling anymore sometimes." 

"Is that why you still call me padawan?" 

Obi-Wan reaches out and ruffles Anakin's hair. "You'll always be my padawan, even when you're a master." 

Anakin rolls his eyes and swats his hand away but he can't help the warm feeling in his chest. "You're drunk, old man." 

"You are too, young one. You're practically falling off your stool." 

Anakin places his hand behind Obi-Wan's back, catching him from falling backward. "I believe _you're_ the one falling, Master." 

"Oh." 

Cody and Rex walk up and Obi-Wan's wide grin returns. "Cody! Rex! How lovely!" He stands up and throws his arms around the two of them. Cody pats him softly on the back and Rex stands stiff, not really sure what to do. The drunken general finally releases them and practically falls backward, the middle of his back slamming into the side of the bar and sliding down onto the ground. Rex looks at Anakin, slightly alarmed. 

"What's he at now, sir?" 

"Nine," Anakin says. 

"Nine?" Cody looks slightly stunned. "It's only been two hours. How the hell did he have nine drinks?" 

"Determination... and the Force." Obi-Wan slurs from the ground.

"They were strong drinks," Anakin notes. Cody rubs his eyes with his hands.

"That's... worse. Maybe we should take him--"

"No!" Anakin and Rex say at the same time. "He's so close, Commander!" 

"He's going to blackout." 

"He's going to blackout either way. Might as well find out what he's like." Rex says.

"For science," Anakin adds. "Plus he's already working on his tenth, so we might as well just-- wait. Where did he go?" 

They look down and General Kenobi is not where they left him slumped against the side of the bar. 

" _Haar'chak_ ," Cody mutters, turning around and scanning the crowd. Their bearded Jedi seems to have simply vanished. Anakin can feel his anxiety rise a little bit.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom or--" Anakin stops, tuning into the sound of a deep melodic voice falling over the cantina. He suddenly recalls a poster advertising karaoke night. Anakin turns in disbelief, hopping up on the first rung of the barstool to look over the crowd. 

At a small stage at the other end of the cantina stands Obi-Wan Kenobi, a microphone in hand, belting out a song that Anakin remembers being popular when he was a padawan. His voice rings out clear and on key, causing many people in the cantina to stop and listen to him. It's a soulful but upbeat ballad-- exactly the type of thing Anakin would expect his Master to listen to, but he never in a million years would imagine he would see him _performing_ it.

"Uh, guys?" Anakin points to the karaoke stage. "I think we know what happens after ten drinks now." 

**10 Drinks: Karaoke Kenobi**

Rex and Cody follow his finger and their jaws drop. 

From in the back, they hear one of the troopers yell "Is that the general!?" and suddenly all eyes are on Obi-Wan, who seems entirely unaware that he is putting on such a show. He finishes the song with a long, drawn-out note and a smile on his face, looking out into the clapping crowd. The men start whistling and throwing their fists up in the air in support. Anakin can tell from here he is absolutely plastered and probably cannot even see the faces of the people standing around him. He goes to hand the microphone to the attendant but misses and it goes clattering to the ground. He seems unbothered by this and stumbles off the stage, downing the last bit of his drink. 

"I didn't know he could sing like that," Cody says in disbelief. 

"Neither did I," Anakin mutters. He turns to the troopers standing behind him "Did ANYONE get that on holovid?"

When he returns he smiles at Anakin, acting as if nothing had just happened. Like he _hadn't_ just given the best performance of the night without even trying.

"Why do you look so stunned, Ani?" he says, using that nickname that he _knows_ gets on his nerves. Anakin puts a hand on his master's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. 

"Obi-Wan... I don't think anyone would object if you start singing your briefings." 

* * *

Anakin tried to keep track of Galaxy Idol Obi-Wan Kenobi, but somehow he managed to evade him once again. It didn't help that Anakin was also quite drunk, and had reached the stage of his intoxication where he kept zoning out, staring into space.

Meanwhile, Cody seemed to have taken the responsibility of tracking down Obi-Wan because suddenly the drunken Jedi was pushed into the seat next to Anakin. His head dropped limply into Anakin's shoulder. Surprise flashed through him-- he'd never seen him _this_ drunk and his lack of responsiveness and movement was slightly sobering.

"Is he..."

"Conscious? Barely." Cody sighs. "Apparently eleven is the limit." 

Anakin's eyes widened. "He drank eleven?" 

"Sneaky bastard got ahold of it while I was in the fresher. He was trying to order his twelfth when I found him, but he seemed to forget how to speak." 

Anakin looks down at Obi-Wan, brushing the hair out of his face. He twitches slightly at the contact but doesn't react. 

"Rex!" Anakin calls out to the nearby captain. He turns, his eyes immediately falling to Obi-Wan. A flash of panic seems to cross his face and he quickly makes his way over to the table. 

"What happened?" 

Anakin reaches down and holds up Obi-Wan's limp hand in the air and then lets it drop heavily back onto his abdomen, an excited grin on his face. "Eleven is blackout!" 

Rex looks at Anakin blankly and then at Cody. Cody looks back at Rex. "Will you--"

"Yep, calling her right away." 

Twenty minutes later Ahsoka pulls up to the cantina in a speeder looking drowsy and a little bit pissed off. Anakin sits on the curb with Obi-Wan laying across his lap, barely conscious. Rex and Cody stand behind them, greeting the young padawan. 

She looks at the troopers and then at the very drunk Anakin and Obi-Wan. Outrage sparks in her eyes. 

"You didn't invite me?" 

Obi-Wan's head raises at the sound of her voice. "You're... fifteen, Ahsoka." 

"I drank when I was-- fifteen." Anakin hiccups. 

"You were...tall." Obi-Wan grumbles. "Too tall." 

"You're just short, Master." 

"I resent that." 

"Ohhh-kay, Generals, let's get you home." Rex and Cody step forward and help get them off the ground and into the backseat of the speeder. "Sorry Commander, we didn't know who else to call." 

She glances back at the two slumped in the backseat, Obi-Wan's head against the window, and Anakin's head cradled on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "It's okay, I'll be sure to take plenty of holovids for... future use." 

Rex chuckles. "Very well. Good luck with them."

Ahsoka climbs back in the speeder and disappears in the direction of the Temple.

* * *

Obi-Wan awakes to a pounding headache and a sickening feeling in his stomach. His eyes snap open. 

"Uh oh," he mutters to himself and slips out of bed walking quickly to the fresher. Nausea grows worse as he stands, his eyes watering and mouth salivating. Suddenly he's falling. He braces his fall with his arms, dizziness washing over him. Obi-Wan looks back at what could have possibly made him trip-- only to find his former padawan curled up on the fresher floor. 

"Watch where you're going," Anakin grumbles, his eyes staying closed.

"Anakin what are you--" Obi-Wan stops, remembering why he came in here in the first place and crawls to the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach. When relief falls over him he sits down on the floor with his back against the wall and looks at the young knight sleeping on the cold floor. "What are you doing here?" 

"Making sure you don't die in your sleep." 

"By sleeping on my bathroom floor?" 

"You're alive, aren't you?" 

"Blazes, how much did I--"

"Eleven." Anakin's eyes finally open. They look tired and bloodshot, but a smile creeps over his face. "A new record." 

_Eleven..._ Stars, no wonder his head still feels like it's spinning. Another wave of nausea creeps in and he leans over the toilet once again, grimacing at the various colors he produces. 

"What the blazes did I drink eleven of?"

"Lots of things. What's the last thing you remember?" Anakin asks. He pulls himself up to a sitting position. 

Obi-Wan searches his memory. He remembers going to the cantina, arguing with Cody about Geonosis, and then he talked for a while about something... a story of sorts. Things seem to be a little hazier after that. 

"I played Galaxy pong..."

"You won." 

"And then..." 

Anakin raises an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" 

"I remember a glass breaking." 

"Do you remember trying to levitate the broken pieces into the trash can on the other side of the room?" 

Obi-Wan gives Anakin a severe look. "That's not true. Don't lie to me." 

"Oh Master, do you really think I could make that up?" 

"You're right, you're not nearly creative enough to make something like that up." 

"Yes--wait. Hey!" 

"Just..." Obi-Wan pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Just tell me nobody got hurt." 

"Nobody got hurt." 

"Are you just saying that because I told you to?" 

Anakin throws his head back in frustration. "Nobody got hurt, Obi-Wan. We both got pretty drunk, Cody and Rex called Ahsoka to pick us up, and she dropped us off here." 

"Ahsoka saw me extremely intoxicated? I really must apologize--"

"Don't bother, she took blackmail material." 

" _Blackmail material?"_

Anakin nods. "It isn't worth the apology."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "She truly is _your_ padawan." 

"You say that," Anakin smirks. "but you raised, _me_ , so really, what does that say about _you_?" 

"If we're talking lineages I suppose we can blame all of this on Dooku. He seemed to be the first one to step out of place." 

"Sounds good to me." Anakin groans, slipping back down into a supine position. "By the way, where did you learn to sing?" 

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin, confusion clearly etched across his face. "Sing? When did I sing?" 

Anakin's eyes fly open once again. "Oh Obi-Wan, do I have a video for you to see." 

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down a hole of watching Ewan McGregor singing, which was partially the inspiration for this fic. For your viewing pleasure, I present the inspiration for Karaoke Kenobi:  
> Ewan McGregor as Christian in Moulin Rouge singing Your Song https://youtu.be/jkxj-FBEH1w  
> Ewan singing Heroes by David Bowie https://youtu.be/MsirLmfnQX8  
> and Ewan singing Hourglass by Catfish and the Bottlemen https://youtu.be/abG4IxPK-E8 (okay also watch the actual music video for this song cause omg)


End file.
